Breathe No More
by MoonlightMiko2005
Summary: Kagome is fed up and devestated by a decision Inuyasha makes and she finds a way to "release her anger". This contains self-brutality so...be warned...will be continued...based on lyrics by Evanescence...


Breathe No More

Disclaimer: I** DO NOT** own Inuyasha and or the song "Breathe No More"…Evanescence does. Inuyasha is owned by VIZ and Rumiko T. This contains actions of self-infliction and these type of actions are **NOT** recommended** BY ME…I DO NOT** do the actions indicated and you shouldn't either…it doesn't solve A **THING**! I just think that this song represents this…so…

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

_Oh the little pieces falling…shatter._

Kagome looked in the mirror and the tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her…but…she knew he would. There was no one that could've replaced her and even though Kagome wanted to believe that there was a chance for her…she knew that it was a futile effort.

Kagome touched her tears and cried harder. Why must she put herself through this pain? Why did she love Inuyasha as much as she did?

_Shards of me,  
too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

Kagome felt the anger that she had tried to bury flare up inside of her. She grabbed a heavy Algebra book and heaved it at the mirror that she had been looking in. The mirror shattered into tiny little pieces and she stared into her jumbled reflection. She looked down at the shards of glass on her desk and took a deep breath.

_If I try to touch her…_

She couldn't meet up to what Kikyo was…she couldn't touch her…not even close. Kagome grabbed a sharp piece of glass and looked at it in wonder. Was this her release? She breathed deep and turned to her window and opened it. She breathed in the cold night air and looked at the full moon. The tears in her eyes reflected the moonlight and they sparkled. She brought the glass down to her wrist and began to press deep into her flesh…

_And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha trudged to the well and stopped as he felt something. He felt as if something was wrong and it was emitting from deep inside of the well. He jumped in and started to be transported to Kagome's time.

* * *

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

Kagome winced with pain and the blood trickled down her arm. The pain seared and she sank to the floor. The blood stained the magenta carpet and she watched her blood gush from the vertical slash down her arm. She started to feel numb…she started to feel…

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and immediately caught the scent of Kagome's blood. He sprinted out of the shrine house and saw Kagome's window open and he leapt into the tree near her window and saw her lying on the floor…covered in blood…

_Lie to me;  
convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this  
will make sense when I get better._

**"KAGOME!"**

Inuyasha leapt into her room and rushed to her side. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and she gave a weak smile.

"I-Inuyasha…you…you came…"

"Of course I came…you idiot! You left in such a whirl that I didn't have time to explain…what…what did you do?"

"You…you…didn't…you chose her…I-I…don't have anything else to…live…for…"

**"WHAT! KAGOME…I LOVE YOU!"**

"Liar…"

_I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection._

"I am nothing more than a reflection of the woman you love…I-oh god…I…don't matter anymore…I…am…just a copy…"

Inuyasha gulped and held Kagome in his arms. He began to feel her skin get clammy and he knew that she was bleeding to death.

"**KAGOME…PLEASE DON'T DIE**! I'm taking you to the Feudal Era…"

"No…I can't go back…"

_I just can't help but to wonder…_

"Inuyasha…you…love…Kikyo…don't lie…to me…anymore…"

"No…I love you…Kikyo is…"

Kagome started to cough and she got dizzy. The world was spinning and the blood kept flowing. Inuyasha looked at her arm and he saw a bit of her bone. She had cut herself so deep…too deep…to be healed…

"You love her…I just…wish…I could've gotten the chance…to…feel your love…"

"What do you mean? I love you, Kagome! I always have…and…I always will! Please…**YOU CANT DIE! I LOVE YOU TOO DAMN MUCH!"**

Kagome gasped for air. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She was confused…

_Which of us do you love?_

"But…I know you…love…Kikyo…you always have…"

"I realized my mistake, Kagome. After all this time…I did think it was Kikyo that I truly loved, but…it was you."

Kagome's vision started to get darker and she felt her body become light. Inuyasha's face was the only thing she saw now and she could feel herself slipping into darkness.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha felt Kagome's tears hit his hand and tears came to his eyes. He grabbed a blanket near him and started to tie off her arm. The bleeding slowed down and so did Kagome's breathing. It became shallow…it became soft.

"Kagome…please…don't leave me…"

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
_

Kagome's eyes started to close and Inuyasha felt his heart sink. He leapt out the window with her in his arms and he raced to the well. When he opened the shrine door, Kagome stiffened in his arms and she whispered his name. He jumped into the well and jumped out as soon as he hit the ground on the other side. He raced to the village.

"I-Inuyasha…I…love…you…"

**"NO…DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"**

Kagome gave a faint smile.

"I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha raced into the village and burst through Kaede's hut door. The others looked up in surprise. Inuyasha placed her down near the fire, but…it was too late…

"Kagome…"

_I breathe no more…_

TBC…

A.n: heehaw…I **AM **going to continue this…is Kagome really dead? Wait to find out!** I AM SOOO EVIL**!


End file.
